Protecting and Being Protected
by Lisha Venus
Summary: Momo Momone will deal with bullies and rivalry in her new high school while being a maid and protecting a girl's heart. But, she will not be afraid of any difficulty because there is someone looking out for her.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello, I am Lisha Venus, publishing a new story. This is my first English story so I am very sorry for any mistakes. I love Momo Momone and I was really sad when I saw that she only has a few stories.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and Utauloid. This story is inspired by Hojo-sama so if you like this story, then all credits are for her. But, if it is not very good, then I am the one to blame.  
**

It is almost Christmas eve. I stare at my window, waiting for my parents to come home. There is no snow outside so my parents should come home a little after sunset. I keep my self comfortable by covering my blankets around me.

Sitting on my bed while staring at my window is what I usually do in Christmas eve. Then, when my parents came home, we would go to my grandmother's house; I only have one grandmother because my grandparents from my father has passed away. It's not far from here so we could go there at the last minuet. Thinking about it already makes me very happy.

A knock was heard, I do not need to ask to know who it is because, other than me, there is only my brother in this big house. "Come in, Brother." I said as I put my blanket aside.

Brother opens the door softly with a gentle smile on his face while holding two cups. "I have some hot chocolate. Do you want some, Little Sister?" Brother ask as he walk to my side.

I move aside so he could sit. "Yes, please." Brother sits besides me and then he gives me a cup of hot chocolate. I took a sip of the hot chocolate. "It is a good thing that it does not snow in this Christmas eve. I hope that this year will not be a white Christmas." I stopped for a while to take a breath. "The snow is always so beautiful. But I can not stand how it makes mother and father comes home late. I would prefer not having white Christmas this year or any other year."

"You are different than most people." Brother said calmly. Brother is always so calm and patient to everyone. Unlike me, I am still very childish and I can get really annoying sometimes. I just can't believe that brother is only a year older than me.

My eyelids are getting heavy. Brother noticed it. So, he took my cup so I could sleep. He is only seven years old but he acts like a grown up. I really like that part of him. I rest my head on brother's shoulder and close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I was in a moving car with a really thick blanket covering my feet. Maybe it was supposed to cover my body but it fell. I saw brother sitting besides me while staring to the view outside the window. I guess I was still asleep when my parents came home.

I tried to sit in the right position but stopped when I saw something white falling from the sky. "Oh no, it is starting to snow." I said, loud enough for my family to hear.

Brother notice the disappointment in me. So, he pulled my head softly to his shoulder. His warmth transferred into me. I did not know that I was really cold. Was it because of my clothes being not thick enough or was it because of the snow, I wonder. "It's okay, the falling snow is not that much. You don't need to worry, Little Sister." Brother said to calm me down.

"Momotaro is right. We have already drive half way to our destination." Mother said.

"Just go back to sleep, Momo. We would be in grandmother's house by the time you wake up." Father said.

I nodded. After all of those comforting words, my eye lids are getting heavy again. Just when I was going to close my eyes, I saw a blue figure standing one hundred meters in front of this moving car. I raised my head, "Look out, Father!" I yelled.

Father steps on the brake and turns the wheel. Because of the shock, father turns the wheel to the wrong direction. The car fell for four meters and then crashed to a rocky land. I felt like I hit a wall really hard. I heard the scream of my family and me before it all went dark.

Someone is shaking my body."Momo! Don't die! Momo!" I heard my brother's voice.

I open my eyes a little. I saw a blue haired boy. I think he is the blue figure from before. He seems younger than me. He looks cute with his yellow eyes. But, why is he crying? Please don't cry. I raise my hand to pat his head, "Don't cry, please." I said with a faint smile on my face and then it all went black again.

I can feel consciousness comes to my body. I am breathing steadily and I can move my fingers a little. "Miku Miku ni shite ageru~" A cute voice is singing, I wonder who could have such cute high pitch soft voice like that.

I want to open my eyes but my head feels too dizzy to do it. Judging from the smell, I am in a place with lots of drugs. The soft thing that is beneath me feels like a bed. My guess is that I am in a hospital.

"Miku-chan, time for your medicine."

"Okay, nurse-san."

And that short conversation has just support my statement. I open my eyes as slow as possible. I want to see my surroundings. I see a teal haired girl and a tall brunette. The tall brunette must be the nurse and the teal haired girl must be the owner of the cute voice I heard just a minute ago. The teal haired girl smiled to me, which makes the nurse turns her head to me. "Momone-chan, I shall get the doctor for you." The nurse said kindly before she walks to the door to get the doctor she mentioned.

"You are Momo Momone, right? I am Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you." She said with her innocent face. Her face makes me want to hug her. But her skin is so pale that her white sheet seems to be connected.

"Nice to meet you, Hatsune-san." I replied with a friendly smile.

She seems really happy when I said her name. "I've just been called 'Hatsune-san' from a really nice girl. Well, Mo-chan. Why did you ended up being in a hospital with all of those wounds and bruises?"

I suddenly remembered my family. I looked around to search for my mother, father, and brother. I ran to the door so I could search for them out side but someone stops me at the door. The person was a boy with pink hair just like mine. By the time I realized whats happening, I was already hugged by my brother. "I am so glad you are alive, Little Sister." I don't get it, why is his voice so sad and did I just see brother's tears when I was running towards him? "I am really glad that I don't have to loose you too."

"What are you saying, Brother? Where is mother and father?" I feel like brother is shook his head. I starts to panic but tries to think positive. "Do you not know where they are?" Brother show his face and I don't like it, not one bit. He shows a very sad face that is decorated with tears of sadness. "Where are they? I want to see them. My mother and father, I want to see them."

The doctor carry me to my bed. "I am very sorry, Little One. But your parents has passed away and you can not see them until it is time for the funeral ceremony."

"No! I want to see them now. Mother! Father!" I saw the nurse looking at me with sad expression, my brother crying, the doctor being silent and expressionless. Probably because he was trained to hold back his emotion. But Hatsune-san, why is she crying too? She does not have anything to do with this, so why? The doctor waited for me to calm down so he could check my wounds and bruises.

After all of that is finished, the room became quiet. Brother fell asleep on the couch when he was waiting for the doctor to check my wounds and bruises. The nurse and the doctor has already left. Miku has stopped crying but she still has a sad face. I don't know what to say to her. Should I cheer her up? But I don't know the reason of her crying. Maybe I should ask her about it. What if she thought I was being rude? I really don't know what to say to her.

"You probably think I'm weird because I was crying without any logical reason, right Mo-chan?" I smiled because of the cute face she is making. I know that smiling at someone who is sad without any logical reasons is rude. But, I just can not restrain my happy emotion.

"The answer is no, Hatsune-san. I do not think that you are weird. I was confused when I saw you cry. But I never thought that you are weird. I am actually kind of happy that you cried for me."

Miku stare at me for a while. Her expression slowly changes from sad to happy. "Ah, well, it's just that, mom always told me to hold back as many negative emotion as I can and now, I'm kind of confused on how to respond to people when it comes to sadness and anger."

Huh? Why did her mother do such a thing? It is unhealthy to hold back any emotion. At least, that's what mother said to me. Oh no, my eyes are getting hot and watery. Am I going to cry? Since when did I turn so sensitive? My face feels warm, it is probably has already turned red. I close my eyes because it is so hot. I can feel some tears pouring out from my eyes.

I open my eyes to see Hatsune-san already on my bed, sitting right in front of me, and patting my head slowly with a confused face. My tears stopped and Hatsune-san's face slowly changes to something that a three years old would do when they have discovered something. "Oh! So patting someone's head when they are crying makes them stop. I never knew it would work."

So she really has no idea how to comfort someone. But, I don't think that she has never cried before. Maybe, she has never experience hurt before. That would be dangerous, her mental will not be ready when she finally felt what it is like to be hurt. Then, was she really that confused that she would cry that time?

"Hatsune-san, were you so confused that you cry that time?"

"Yes, I don't know what to do and I see your crying face so I felt like crying."

Felt like crying? She really does not understand about hurt. No wonder her face looks so innocent.

I can observe her more easily now that she is so close to me. Her teal hair is so short that it still has not reach half of her neck. Half of her small face is covered by her eyes that is the same color as her hair. Her eye lashes is not that thick so it does not make her eyes look too flashy. Her lips and nose are so small that it makes me want to pinch them like what my grandmother would have done.

She looks really cute but why does she has such pale skin? Is she sick? Wait, we are at the hospital so it should not be so surprising if she is sick.

The door was suddenly open. A boy that look just like Hatsune-san is running to Hatsune-san's side. "It's about time you wake up, Little Sis." The boy hands over a present to Hatsune-san. Hatsune-san did not accepts the present. "Hey! Accept the present already. My hands are getting tired."

Hatsune-san turns away "I'm not going to accept it until you say it."

The boy thinks for a few seconds before saying "Oh yeah, merry Christmas. Now, accept the present." Hatsune-san still wont accepts the present. "Are you mad?" I don't think Hatsune-san is mad. She is annoyed because she still wants him to do something. The boy realized what Hatsune-san wants, "Please?" Hatsune-san turns to him and accepts the present happily.

"Merry Christmas, Mikuo. Here's your present." Hatsune-san gives the boy his present.

They both look so happy together. I think they are twins because of their similarity. The only difference they have is in their eyes. Hatsune-san has calm and gentle eyes while her brother has eyes that shows his intelligence. I am sure that he is one of those person that will be success in his study.

"Merry Christmas, Miku." A tall man came in. His eyes is the same as Hatsune-san's, even tough they are not the same color, his eyes show the same calm and gentle aura as Hatsune-san's.

The tall man hugged Hatsune-san. When he has already put Hatsune-san down, he stare at me. I don't know what to do so I just say the first thing that came into my mind. "H-hello Sir, you must be Hatsune-san's f-father. I-I am Mom-mo Momone. Please t-to meet y-you." Oh no, I stuttered a lot. Am I going to be scolded?

"Daddy, meet Mo-chan. She is my very first friend." Hatsune-san's father and brother seemed shock.

"You are friends?" Hatsune-san's brother turned his head to me and then back to Hatsune-san. "This normal and clearly young girl is your friend?" Hatsune-san nodded. Her brother pushed him self to the floor while muttering "I've lost to my sister."

Hatsune-san's father smiled at me and shook my hand. "I'm Miku's father, nice to meet you. I was really shock when I heard that you are my daughter's friend because she would usually scare her friend away with her weird attitude." I saw Hatsune-san turns her head away with a pout. But I don't get it, she doesn't seem weird to me. She is just a girl who lack social skills. "You know, I'm friends with your dad, where is he anyway?" Hatsune-san's dad said, not knowing the condition of my dad.

I don't have the heart to say that my father has passed away. What if I cried after I said that sentence? I hesitate for a moment before opening my mouth to speak. "He passed away, sir." Huh? That was not my voice. I turn my head to the sofa to see that my brother has already woke up.

"What? What happened?" Hatsune-san's brother asks.

My brother explained about the car crash but he did not explained who the blue figure is, even tough he saw who the blue figure is. Hatsune-san's father seems to be in shock. It seems that Hatsune-san's and my father is very close. Hatsune-san's father told us how he and my father first met, how they became friends, and how they were going to have a New Years party together with their family.

Hatsune-san seems confused. I think she does not know that her father is hurt because of the lost of my father. She must be thinking of a way to cheer her up. She walks to her father, climb up to the sofa where her father is sitting, and place her hand on her father's head. She began to stroke her father. Hatsune-san's father turn his head to his daughter. Hatsune-san smiled at him. Hatsune-san's father hugged Hatsune-san tightly.

"I'm sure that she has no clue why dad's hugging her." Hatsune-san's brother said.

"She looks like she is only enjoying her father's hug." Brother replied.

"I didn't ask for your judgement. Who are you anyway?"

Brother turn his whole body to face Hatsune-san's brother. Brother bows, "My name is Momotaro Momone." Brother straighten him self again. "May I ask of your full name?"

Hatsune-san's brother seems to be taken back by my brother's action. Brother always does this to everyone. He makes everyone thinks that he is not an ordinary seven years old.

"Mikuo Hatsune, just call me by my first name so it wont get mixed up with my sister."

The next day, my brother and I can go home. My uncle was the one who picked us up, we said our goodbyes to the Hatsune family and went on our way. I think I would miss Hatsune-san. Maybe I will get to meet her again someday. I look forward to meet her again.

That someday came too soon because, six days later, when I opened the door, I saw the Hatsune family standing there. "Mo-chan!" Hatsune-san hugged me.

I just stood there, not knowing whether I should greet them warmly or ask them what they are doing here. "I...do not know what to say." I saw Hatsune-san's father is pleading behind Hatsune-san. I think I know what is going on. "I-I am very happy that you c-came, Hatsune-san. I was r-really surprised."

Hatsune-san and his brother came in while Hatsune-san's father stopped in front of me. "I'm very sorry, Momo-chan. I'll explain it right away."

"It does not have to be right away. You have just got here. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable. Would you prefer coffee or tea?" I know how hard it is to not make Hatsune-san experience hurt so I do not want to burden him by making him give me the explanation right now.

Hatsune-san and her brother has fallen asleep in my room because of exhaustion. Their home is quite far from here. My grandmother and aunt are making some osechi for new , my uncle, brother, Hatsune-san's father and I are sitting in the living room.

Hatsune-san's father said some apologies before he explained everything. "Miku-chan has a weak heart. The doctor said that not doing any heavy exercise should keep her safe but my wife doesn't want Miku-chan to experience any kind of hurt whether it is mentally or physically. That's why Miku-chan has never experience hurt, betrayal and anger. She shouldn't have experience sadness too but when her mother dies, she was so confused that she cried. I don't want to do anything to make Miku-chan sad again so I agree with her decisions to come here."

So, Hatsune-san has experience sadness before but she still does not know that she was sad. Hurt, betrayal, anger, and sadness are all negative feelings that is very dangerous for anyone who lacks experience from it. If she does not experience it now, her mental wont be ready, but if she does than it could effect her heart. It is like walking in a labyrinth with no way out.

"I also have a request to ask of you but first, how are things going?" Hatsune-san's father said.

"Well, it's been decided that we are not going to sell the house but they would live with their grandmother's, and I would take care of their living needs like schools, food, and transportation." Uncle explained.

"What if I take care of all of their living needs and more. But," Hatsune-san's father stopped for two seconds, "Momo-chan and Momotaro-kun will come live with me. I need Momo-chan to protect Miku-chan. I know it's a big offer but what do you say, Momo-chan?" All three heads are looking at me. "Before you make your decisions, I need to tell you that we would be moving far away from here so it's reasonable if you refused. I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide because the plane leaves at one pm."

After all that being said, Hatsune-san's father leaves. Uncle said that he would agree with my decisions, what ever it is. Aunt said that it is good to be in different places. Grandmother said that she will misses me but she wants me to help the one who needed me. All I need to do now is to ask whether brother wants to come with me or not.

I walk to brother's room. I was going to knock but uncle said that brother is in the kitchen. Uncle was right, brother is in the kitchen helping aunt clean the kitchen. Brother notice me, he stopped what he doing. He already knows what I would ask so I just waited for his answer.

"Moving is not something that I would disagree because I like going to new places. But I don't feel right to just take that offer without giving anything in return, even if your presence would safe someone's life."

"Well, we could always serve Hatsune-san and her brother if they need something, like what butler and maid do." Brother nodded.

I guess I can just tell Hatsune-san's father that I accept his offer but I want my self to agree too. I have just met Hatsune-san so I do not know if I would get along with her or not.

Night has come. my family, Hatsune-san's family, and my self are eating noodles. We talked and play until it is almost midnight. Everyone seems to have so much fun. But, I have not got the chance to talk with Hatsune-san. Or rather, Hatsune-san did not even spoke a word. She just locked her self in my room after she eats her noodles. Mikuo-san said that she always does this so I do not have to worry about anything but I can not help it, I am very worried about her.

I tried to not think about Hatsune-san but I am the only one who does not have a partner to talk to. My uncle with Hatsune-san's father, brother with Mikuo-san, and grandmother is with aunt. I do not want to disturbed them but I do not want to be alone too.

I stand up and started to walk to my room. I knocked a couple of times. No answer. I start to panic. My head is filled with negative thoughts. I open the door and let out a relief breath. Hatsune-san is only drawing.

"Mo-chan! I'm so glad you're here. Come here!" Her voice does not seem to hold any sadness.

I stand on where she wants me to stand. She holds up a paper. I can not see the drawings from where I stand. "What are you holding, Hatsune-san?"

"This? This is a maid uniform for you. Daddy said that you and your brother are going to live with us. I am so happy because that way, we can talk about our future cafe. We can build it in daddy's broken cafe. It wasn't very popular here so it went out of business. You know my dad owns lots of cafes right? It's called 'Negi~o~Wonder' he said that he got the name when he saw me and Mikuo playing with negi happily. That time I was only two years old. Oh yeah, I also want to sing in the cafe so I could entertain the customer. I want to sing my original songs even tough I only have one which is Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru." She suddenly stopped.

Her lips are now shut close. Her eyes does not show any lights like one second ago. She stares blankly at the air. Her hands are wrinkling the end of her knee length skirt. "My mother...was the one who made that song for me." My heart felt like it has just fell. The song must be very precious to her. "What...is this weird feeling?"

Oh no, she must be feeling sad. I must do something. I look around to find something to change the topic. Ah, her drawing. "Hatsune-san, may I see your drawing?" It worked, Hatsune-san is giving me her drawing. But, it is still not enough to cheer her up.

Her drawing is really good. She draws a green maid uniform that is covered with a full body apron. The maid uniform is sleeveless. There are also arm warmers, long white stockings, a pair of brown shoes, and a poofy head.

"It is very cute. I will be looking forward to wear them." Those words just came out of my mouth. That means that I accept Hatsune-san's father's offer. At least Hatsune-san is happy.

It is already midnight. The bells are ringing one by one until one hundred and eight times. Each of them lightens my burden. It is as if I can see all of those people in the temple.

I look out the window to see the beautiful view of the night sky. The stars can not shine because of the clouds. Snow starts to fall from the dark sky. After the car accident, it does not matter if it is a white Christmas or not, mother and father still wont come back home. Now, I do not have parents that I have to wait for. Every and each snow that fall reminds me of them. Can I ever be as happy as I was before my parents passed away?

I want to cry. I want to cry until all of my tears are dry and scream for them over and over again. But, I have a little girl that I need to protect.

I look to her. She stands besides me while staring out the window. She seems very exited. Her wide eyes are sparkling. They look so cute, especially with that big smile of her. It is better for her to be happy than sad.

"Vocaloid." Huh? Why did she said that out of the blue? "I can see the top of the Vocaloid building from here."

Oh, Vocaloid. It is a school that only accepts students with an amazing voice. Vocaloid School is the older sister of Utauloid. They only have one class per generations because they do not accepts students more than twenty. The school is very complicated so students prefer going to Utauloid more.

Their current best student is Meiko and Kaito. They are like fire and ice and they are always together. Their voice are perfect together. They are only eleven years old but they have debuted two albums.

"I want to go to that school from Utauloid. It is harder but more simple to go to Vocaloid from Utauloid. Let's come back here in ten years so we could go to the Utauloid together." Hatsune-san said, half asleep.

I smiled to her, she still has a dream even tough her weak heart could kill her someday. "Okay"


	2. Chapter 1, Going Back Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid and Utauloid. This story is inspired by Hojo-sama so if you like this story, then all credits are for her. But, if it is not very good, then I am the one to blame.**

Ten years has passed, I have been taking care of Hatsune-san since then. Her father does not have much time to stay at home and spends some quality time with his family because of his work. But he can still stay at home for a whole day in some occasion.

Hatsune-san has turned into a fine young lady. Hatsune-san has grown. Her height has surpass me but her weight is still five kilos more light. Her skin is still as pale as when I met her at the hospital and as soft as baby's skin. She lets her hair grows until it's length is the same as her. But it does not gets in her way because Hatsune-san's hair is always tied in high pig tails and her hair is twin braided when she goes to bed. Most of her facial appearance is still the same but her body figure changes. Now her waist look so small because of her hips.

Even tough her appearance has changed, her behavior has not. She is still very childish. I am like that too so I do not have the right to judge. But I still want her to grow up a little.

Hatsune-san has been training her voice. She has a tutor to teach her the ways of singing. She can sing high note perfectly but her voice range is still not wide enough. She has also created some cute song like Hajimete no Oto, Electric Angel, and PoPiPo. All of those songs shows how much she loves singing.

Hatsune-san needs to go to the hospital in the 24th and she stays there until the 26th of every month because of her weak heart. If there is an important exam coming up on those date, then it would be before the original date.

Right now, all of us are at an airport. Mikuo-san and brother are going to America. Hatsune-san, Megurine-san, and me are going back to my home so we could go to the

Mikuo-san is so smart that he has been accelerated a couple of times. Now, he is going to America for college. My brother is coming too. He is not as smart as Mikuo-san but his grades are enough to accelerate with Mikuo-san.

"Bye, Mikuo. Don't forget to come back and visit when you have the time."

"I've been calling you Little Sis all my life. Aren't you going to pay it back by calling me Brother or something?" Hatsune-san pouted and look away.

"Come on now, your plane is already here, Mikuo." Hatsune-san's father said.

"Okay dad, bye everyone, take care of Little Sis for me, Momo." Mikuo-san was going to walk away but Hatsune-san stopped him by holding his sleeve.

"Bye... Brother." Hatsune-san lets go of his sleeve and Mikuo-san patted her head before going away.

"That was such a cute scene Miku." Megurine-san said.

She is Luka Megurine-san, a student from Vocaloid. Actually, she is now the best student in Vocaloid. She has beautiful voice, looks, and appearance. She heard Hatsune-san's singing voice in new year. She introduced her self and wants Miku to come with her to Vocaloid academy.

Our plane arrived a little after Mikuo-san's. We said our good byes and hurrily walk to our plane. I make Hatsune-san comfortable while she is having a conversation.

"You do know that it is easier to go to Vocaloid by recommendation from a member of the academy, right?" Megurine-san asked.

There are two ways to get accepted in Vocaloid academy. The first way is quite complicated. It is by recommendation. If someone under the age of twenty three got a recommendation from a member of Vocaloid academy then he or she will immediately got accepted into the academy but he or she will still has to take care of some things. That is why Vocaloid academy members rarely go out around this time of year. While the second way is to go to Utauloid, after one month, Utauloid would held an exam for those who wants to go to Vocaloid.

"But what if I ruin the chance of other students from Utaloid academy to get accepted?"

The maximum capacity of Vocaloid academy is twenty students per generation. So, the number of students that got accepted from Utauloid will be decreased if the number of students that got accepted by recommendation increase.

"Even if you go to Utauloid, you would still get accepted. If you go by my recommendation, you would be able to meet the other recommended students like the Kagamine twins, I'm sure you'll get along with them."

"It's just that, I want to see the other competitors."

The flight went on smoothly. Hatsune-san and. Megurine-san keep on talking about Vocaloid school. My ears are getting a little bit tired from listening to their conversation. I am glad that Hatsune-san has found someone to talk to. But I wish that she would stop talking for a minute. Ah, they stopped talking.

Megurine-san is waiting for a bus at a bus stop. "I need to go now, Miku. Momo, take care of Miku, alright?"

I nodded. They would always says the same thing. Will anyone acknowledge me as a normal person?

"Well Mo-chan, let's go to your old house." Hatsune-san said as she starts to walk.

We are living in my house because it is closer to the school and the neighborhood is quieter. My uncle decided to not sell the house because he thought it would be useful for something in the future. The out side of my house has not change one bit.

The front gate is quite tall, about two meters, it is to keep burglars away. The tall walls cover my house so my house can not be seen from the outside. There is a sign on the front gate that says 'Momone Residence'.

Hatsune-san was amazed when she saw me open the gate by myself. I was shock with the view that is in front of me. The soil in front of the garden is ruined. The house wall has lost it's color and it is now very dirty. Some of the windows are broken and some are filled with fungus. The door is barely a door anymore. The roof are still good but it still needs to be checked.

"What happened in here?" I ask. Hatsune-san seemed to be shocked and confused.

At least the house is still standing. I can change the windows and paint the wall. But the soil, it will take months or maybe years for the soil to be the way it was before. The roof, I think I can just ask brother how to fix a roof.

If the outside of the house is already this bad, I do not think I want to know what the inside looks like. What if there are cockroaches? My body is shaking. How am I going to deal with the cockroaches?

We walked inside the house. It was no better than the outside. Everything, including the air, is filled with dust. Some of the floors need to be changed. The stairs can still stands. The inside wall has some scratches but it is still good.

Uncle has taken all of the furniture away ten years ago. Hatsune-san and I can just ask for the furniture because Hatsune-san's father has already taken care of them a couple weeks ago. Uncle has taken care of the electricity and water too, so we could just use the house after it is cleaned. I need to thank both of them later.

Now, to take care of the rooms. I have already asked Hatsune-san, she said she would prefer a shared room. We would also need a kitchen, a bathroom, a dining room, a living room, and a place to do the laundry. So we only need six rooms but that does not even cover half of the house and a laundry room will not use much space. The first floor has eight big rooms while the second floor has fourteen rooms. The rooms on the second floor are about half of the rooms on the second floor.

Most of the rooms on the second floor are my father's private rooms. He always change his hobbies. When he likes doing something, he would lock him self in a room for the whole day. When he is done, the room he just used would be a mess. Mother never complained about it tough, she said that father can lock himself in a room whenever he want, as long as he does not try to do suicide.

There is nothing here for me to use. I can not clean anything until uncle comes with the furniture. It is still only one in the afternoon. Uncle said that he will come at two. Maybe we should get something to eat and walk around the neighborhood a little to pass the time.

"Hatsune-san, what do you want for lunch? We could buy some,"

"Ice cream!" Hatsune-san said immediately. She has been wanting ice cream for a couple of days. It is still cold around here because it is only a day after new year.

"Okay, let's buy it in the small store behind this house."

The store does not have many customers because there are very few houses around here. We walked into the store. "Good afternoon. Oh, I have never seen you two around here before." The cashier said. He must have been working in this store for a while because he could memorize the faces of the people around here.

"We've just moved to the house behind this store. I'm Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you."

"Welcome to the neighborhood, Hatsune-chan. What are you going to buy?"

"Ice cream!"

"You can find it on the corner over there."

"Thank you, Cashier-san."

Hatsune-san can make friends with people older than her easily. She seems very happy when she saw all of those ice cream. She picked a vanilla flavored ice cream. I can not find a strawberry flavored ice cream. I really want strawberry flavored ice cream now. It reminds me of my brother. We walk back to the cashier.

A blue haired boy has just finished paying. He has yellow eyes and he wears a monocle. His face shows that he is about Hatsune-san's age. He wears a butler suit. He holds a bag of plastic in one hand and a black coat in the other. His posture is very straight. I feel like I know him from somewhere.

My face feels warm. My stomach feels like there is a butterfly in it. My heart beat is racing. What is this feeling?

"Momone-chan, why didn't you buy any ice cream?" The cashier asked.

"E-eh? W-well, it is just t-that the s-strawberry flavored ice cream is s-sold out."

"Excuse me," The blue haired boy touched my shoulder. I turned to face the blue haired boy. My, he is tall. Maybe he is a senior. Will he go to Utauloid too? "I would be very happy to give Miss Momone my strawberry flavored ice cream."

Eh? How did he knows my name. Well, maybe Cashier-san told him. But, why is he giving me his ice cream? I want to accept but I barely even know him. "B-but, it is yours."

"It is okay, it can be considered as a present. Miss Momone have just moved to the house behind this store, am I right?" He asked as he took the strawberry ice cream out of the plastic bag. He is offering his ice cream to me.

"Y-yeah." I hesitatingly move my hand to reach the ice cream. When our hands touched, I felt a spark. The spark is flowing through our hands very quickly. I grabbed the ice cream. The boy bows before he leaves. Wait, I have not asked his name. How clumsy of me.

"He's Taya Shion, the younger brother of Kaito Shion. He comes here everyday and he would always buys a couple of ice cream. You, my friend, is the first customer here that has ever gotten a gift from him. Oh, and you also need to know that he knows your name from me. So don't go thinking that he knows your name because you guys are fated to be together or something." The cashier said. It is as if he has met lots of girls like me.

"Does it happens often?" Maybe Shion-san was just treating me like how he treats the other girls. I should not get so excited.

"Well, he knows every customer that comes here almost as well as I do. He would always asks the name of new customers and introduce him self politely. Most girls doesn't listens to me and said that it's fate or something alike."

Oh, so I am just like the others. What was I thinking? There is just no way that anyone would take an interest to someone in just one meeting. Besides, he probably already have someone he would spend the rest of his live with.

I blushed at my own thought.

I fantasize too much. He is still very young, there is no way that he would have a fiance. A girlfriend is much more suitable for any boy around his age. Tch! Memories from when I was a child is coming back to me.

Cashier-san looks like he notice the unhappiness inside me. "Don't worry, you're the only one he gives a present to. You still have a chance to catch your crush." He said to cheer me up. I smiled at him. That was not exactly what I was thinking but his words lightened my heart.

"Mo-chan likes someone?" Hatsune-san said suddenly with a high voice. I do not think she understands the situation. "Who is it, Mo-chan?" Hatsune-san's face shows her curiosity.

"Let's just walk around the neighborhood so we would not waste any more time. The faster we get out, the faster we can eat our ice cream, Hatsune-san." I open the door for her. I realized that I have forgotten to do something just when I was about to close the door. I walk back to the store and into the front of the cashier. "Thank you very much for your help, Cashier-san." I said as I bowed to him.

"Al,"

"Huh?"

"My name is Big Al, just call me Al." I smiled at him.

"Well, I must get going, Al-san. I can not let my friend wait for too long." I bowed once more before going to the door.

"You know," I stopped right in front of the door to let him finish what he wanted to say. "There aren't many female that's like you and Hatsune-chan. Especially Hatsune-san, she seems unique for some reasons. Take care of her."

I smiled to my self. My smile is not because of happiness. Instead, it is from the effort of hiding my negative feelings. Being with Hatsune-san makes me hide my negative emotion. Most of my fears has gone so Hatsune-san would not have any fear. I would always hold back my tears and anger if I am in front of her.

Hatsune-san and I are eating our ice cream while walking around the neighborhood. We need to understand what is around us so we could plan our activity better.

There are not a lot of stores around here. There are only a DVD rental and a fruit store around here. The market is quite far from here that means we can not go shopping everyday, it would waste a lot of energy, we have to do it weekly.

There is also a garden that is filled with sakura trees around here. It is quite wide so it is probably very crowded here when the sakura trees are in full bloom. Hatsune-san seems pretty excited. She said that she wants to see the sakura trees when it is in full bloom.

Hatsune-san is always excited about everything. Seasons and weather does not stopped her to be happy. I kind of envy her. But, always being happy and never experience hurt. It seems fake. Is Hatsune-san hiding something from me? If she is, then I would need to know about it as soon as possible. I do not know what I would do if she was actually hiding her emotions. It could cause some horrible things. I hope I could stop that from happening.

A crowd of girls is passing by. Jugging from their looks, they are about Hatsune-san's age. I can understand why Hatsune-san stopped going to a normal school and starts home schooling. If there are lots of girls like this then even I could loose my patience.

Those girls look like they are surrounding something...or someone. Shion-san! Should I call out to him? No, it would attracts lots of attention. Maybe I should just stay quite. I do not think that calling out to a person that you have just meet once is proper. I waited for the crowd to pass by sitting on a side of a tree that can not be seen by the crowds. I can not even have a simple conversation because of their loud voice.

They really took their time. I have waited until I have eaten all my ice cream. Even tough I have eaten my ice cream as slow as possible. Maybe I should just ask them to leave. But, that would be rude. This is public property so I can not just ask them to leave.

"Mou, I can't bare their voice anymore! Mo-chan, let's just go back. I'm sick of those girls." I am very amazed of those crowd. They could even annoy Hatsune-san. Hatsune-san would usually be very patient with people other than her family. I guess her suggestion is right. There is no use in waiting for an unmoving crowd to leave. And the coldness of the winter is not very nice to our health. Besides, uncle should be in our house right about now.

We stand up and dust our self from the snow.

"Achoo!" Hatsune-san sneezed. Well, I do not think that I should blame it all on the crowd. Hatsune-san is only wearing a long sleeve grey jacket, a light blue mini skirt, a pair of stockings, and a pair of boots. Not to mention that she has just eaten ice cream. I should be more strict to her. I can not let her do as she pleases, she will surely dies if this continues.

I cover Hatsune-san's body with my dark green coat and her neck with my muffler. All that is left on me is my long sleeve blouse, my knee length skirt, a pair of socks, and a pair of shoes. At least Hatsune-san is warm, I do not want her to catch a cold in her first day here.

When we walk out of the garden. I saw the crowd still standing and talking on the sides of the street. Are they not tired of standing? Ah, Shion-san, he is smiling while looking at my direction. I wonder who he is smiling to.

I turn my head to see the person he is smiling too. Ouch. I did not notice my change of walking direction. I have to the direction of a pole. I fell to the ground. It hurts. My nose hurts.

The crowd is suddenly quiet. I can only hear the footsteps of the person that is coming because I shut my eyes close while rubbing my nose. I felt a hand touches my cheek. I open my eyes to see Soune-san is sitting right in front of me.

"My apologies for

"A-ah i-it is alright. I-I was clumsy." Shion-san offers me his hand. I accepted it. I do not know when but the girls from the previous crowd has gathered around me and Shion-san and they do not look like they like seeing me holding Shion-san's hand. I let go of his hand the second I can stand straight again.

There is one girl. She has purple eyes and hair. She seems calm but her eyes send chills to my spine. I can not look at her directly more than five seconds. I so not want to have any connection with this girl. But, for some reasons, I felt like this is not the last time I have to meet her.

A cloth is hugging my neck. It is Shion-san's muffler. The muffler's warmth comforts my neck. My neck slowly gets warmer. "W-what about y-you?"

"I can not let a girl wanders around without any warm cloth to protect her from the coldness of winter."

"T-thank you." I stare at his eyes. His yellow eyes make my chest tighten and my heart beat running.

"Mo-chan! Where are you?" Hatsune-san is searching for me in the garden. I do not think she knew I hit a pole.

"Ah, thank you again." I bow and try my best to walk pass the crowd. "Hatsune-san, I am over here!" I called out to Hatsune-san. She walked over me and notice the scarf I am wearing. I cut her before she could say a thing, "Uncle is waiting for us. We can not waste anymore time." I know that I am the one to blame but I do not want her to ask me any question that is related to Shion-san. Because then, I would remember the purple girl again.

I was right. Uncle is waiting for us. He started fixing the house while waiting for us with about twenty men. My aunt and grandmother is here too. My aunt would take care of the cleaning. She could clean really fast because she used to be a cleaning lady in a hotel a couple years ago but stopped when my uncle's business is a success. My grandmother missed me as much as I missed her.

I told my uncle the main rooms that we are going to use a lot. Four hours is more than enough to fix and clean up six rooms so my uncle and his men cleaned the rest of the rooms in the first floor. My aunt did not have the chance to clean it up tough, it is getting dark and they need to take my grandmother home. I wave goodbye as I watched the truck and the car leave.

It is getting really cold. I need to get inside. The first floor is almost complete. The last two rooms does not have any furniture because I have not thought of what room it is going to be. The land outside would be fix in spring.

Hatsune-san is taking a bath, I must not disturbed her. I am sure that she is very tired. I walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Aunt has brought us some ingredients that I could use. But it is not that much so I would need to buy some more at the market tomorrow. I think that some soup would be best to prevent Hatsune-san from catching a cold. Hatsune-san does not like it if I use instant but I have no other choice, I do not have much time to prepare the ingredients.

"Mo-chan, you are using instant again." Hatsune-san could tell easily just by looking at the bowl of soup in front of her. "Can we have grilled fish for lunch tomorrow?" Hatsune-san asked before she stars eating the soup.

"Alright, Hatsune-san." She would always decided what to eat for lunch so I just need to cook what she wants.

Hatsune-san said that she wants to wash the dishes this time. I think that washing the dishes will not harm her. She only has to wash two bowls and a pot.

I went to the bathroom to take a bath. It is really relaxing. I stare at the scarf that Shion-san gave me. Wait, how am I going to give it back to Shion-san? Maybe I could ask Al-san about Shion-san's house.

Klang.

It sounds like the dishes fell. Hatsune-san was never good with house chores. I walk out of the bath and hurriedly wear my pajama before running to the kitchen. There, I saw Hatsune-san carrying a pot with pieces of the bowls she has just dropped around her. I told her to stay away from the pieces so I could clean them up.

I think that living here with just Hatsune-san would be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 2, Shocking Morning

**A/N: I am very sorry for the late up dates. I have been busy searching for a high school lately.  
Disclaimer:****I do not own Vocaloid and Utauloid. This story is inspired by Hojo-sama so if you like this story, then all credits are for her. But, if it is not very good, then I am the one to blame.**

The next day, I woke up earlier than usual. Hatsune-san is still sleeping soundly. A cold breeze is flowing from the outside world to the room. Weird, I could have sworn that I have closed all of the windows. So, why is the window near my bed opened? Is the wind really that powerful that it opened the window near my bed?

I stand on my feet. The floor is very cold. The warmer has not been installed. I try my best to fight the cold and walk to the opened window. Before I close the opened window, I stopped and stare at the view out side.

The snow that covered the land outside is now gone. But, who could do such a thing? Who ever did this must have been working hard. There is really no more snow on the land outside. Well, whoever did this must be gone by now.

I close the window. Hatsune-san is still sleeping. I carry my blanket and cover her with it. She does not look like she is cold. Maybe it is because of her very long hair. She really loves her hair. Every morning, she would ask me to brush her hair outside so it will get lots of morning sunshine. I do not mind brushing her hair everyday, in fact, I think it is kind of fun brushing her long soft shiny hair.

I look around the room. All of our stuff from Hatsune-san's house has been delivered here. This room is mostly filled with Hatsune-san's stuff because I have less stuff than her.

There is her study desk that is filled with her plans for the cafe and her music sheets. She also has two bookcase, the first is filled with cook books and music books, the second one is not full of books like the first one because it is filled with two books about taking care of hair, a couple of novels, and her textbook. Hatsune-san has a table that is filled with make up, hair products, and some other stuff but there is no mirror in front of it because I would be the one who put on her make up on her and then she would look at her self on a full body mirror. Her wardrobe are full of her clothes. Even though all of those things are her's, she told me that I could use them whenever I want.

I have a desk of my own but it is not filled with papers because I would always file my papers and put them on my bookcase. My bookcase is not as full as Hatsune-san's but it is almost full. I fill it with some files, textbooks, and some books to help me take care of Hatsune-san. My files are only filled with what Hatsune-san needs, like her usual activities, her hobbies, and her favorite things.

I laughed at my self. I have never realized that my life is only filled with Hatsune-san. I feel like the only purpose in my life is to serve Hatsune-san. Never have I ever put my needs in front of Hatsune-san. Even if some of her needs involved the risk of losing my health.

Sometimes I wonder if I have lost my mind because I am serving someone who I do not have a relation with. I do not have a blood relation to Hatsune-san nor do I actually knows her before. She is just someone I have met in a hospital. But I think there is something more. I think brother knows something but does not wants to share.

I change my clothes into some thing more thick. I walk into the laundry room. Shion-san's muffler is neatly folded on a table. I did not have a chance to notice how soft it is when it was around my neck. I do not know why, but remembering how he gave me this make me really happy.

Today, I feel like I want to take a walk. I wear my coat and muffler. I also bring Shion-san's muffler with me. Maybe I would walk past his house later. I am greeted by a cold wind. I started walking, even tough most people would not go out to walk at five in the morning in a cold winter day.

My feet is walking on it's own. It is as if I actually have a destination. I just let my feet guide me. I wonder where I would end up. I stopped in front of a big Chinese house.

I jumped at the view of the said house and took a few step back. Words could not describe the shock I am feeling right now. I wanted to scream but there is nothing to scream at. I wanted to cry but I am not having a large amount of any emotion that would make me cry.

I slowly walk to the gate of the house. I feel nostalgic. I wanted the owner of this house to come out and play with me like how we use to ten years ago. When there is nothing unusual in my life.

What am I thinking? It is as if I regret spending the past ten years serving Hatsune-san. I should not hope too much. There is only little chance of me meeting the owner of this house at this kind of time. The said person is not someone who would wakes up this early.

"Miss Momone?" Someone called me. That voice sounds familiar. I turn to see who it is. Shion-san!

"S-shion-san, w-what are you d-doing around here? Ah, y-your muffler." I give him back his muffler.

He gives me a gentle smile. His eyes look really tired and his skin is paler than ussual. When he took the muffler from me, I can feel how cold his skin is, even if I only felt that for a split second, I am very sure of it. Has he been out all night? What was he doing?

"Your coat...it is covered in snow." Shion-san noticed the snow on his coat. "Why is it covered in snow when it clearly has not snow since yesterday?"

Shion-san just smiled at me. Could he be the one who cleaned the snow from my house? But that is impossible. Why would he do that. There is no need for him to do it. "I am just repaying the debt that could never be repaid to a certain person." Shion-san's eyes shows his regret of something and I feel like I have played a role in his regretful life.

Crystal of ice starts to fall from the sky. I look up to see the snow falling. Ten years has passed. I can not believe it has been that long. I guess, the falling snow prevent me from forgetting that accident. Everytime the snow starts to fall, I would always feel like the same little girl ten years ago.

"I am very sorry." I heard Shion-san apologize in a very low voice. He is already gone by the time I look at where he stand. Why was he apologizing? Who was he apologizing to?

I started walking so I would not fall ill. There is only one problem though. I do not know the way home. It has been ten years since I last came to this place and I do not think Hatsune-san and I traveled to this neighborhood yesterday.

I sighed. I guess there is nothing wrong with getting lost here. Maybe it would recover my memories of this place.

It took me about an hour to walk back home because I have forgotten almost all of the neighborhood around my house. The snow had stopped falling ten minuets ago. The sun is shining behind the left behind clouds. I need to start making breakfast. The only reason Hatsune-san wakes up is because she wants to eat so I need to hurry, I can not let her wait. Usually, brother would be the one who took care of breakfast. I would ask brother to make his delicious osechi right about now.

I do not have much time so I can only make pancakes for breakfast. I do not know how but Hatsune-san has manage to walk to the kitchen without me noticing. I was shock but I hide that shock so I do not do anything clumsy. "Mo-chan," Hatsune-san is still very tired. She can barely stand on her feet. This is her usual morning activities but I am in my brother's place. "What are you cooking?" She must be very hungry.

"Wait just a couple more minute, Hatsune-san. I am making some pancakes. There is a glass of milk if you,"I stopped my sentence when I saw Hatsune-san finished her glass of milk. She looks so cute. She is trying her best to stay awake so she could eat her breakfast even though she knows that she can not even opens one of her eyes. "Never mind." I continue cooking the pancakes.

Hatsune-san and I sit in the dining room to eat the pancakes. Hatsune-san is enjoying every bite of her breakfast. She does not even realize that her lips are covered in crumbs of the pancakes.

"Hatsune-san, do not be a sloppy eater. You would chocked your self if you eat too fast." Hatsune-san slowed her pace. I need to be a little more strict to her. She can not be like this in front of the public eyes.

Hatsune-san is back to her normal self after breakfast. She can sit straight and talk in a normal pace. "Come on, Mo-chan! I want to go to the market right now!" Hatsune-san is really excited about her first trip to the market. She said she wants to buy the ingredients for one of the grilled fish recipes in her cook book.

I need to be ready for Hatsune-san's cooking. Because, she can not cook. I have never told her about it because she improves in every dish she has made; and I love to see her so enthusiastic about something. There is only one problem, I am going to have to eat all of her cooking. She would gives me the dish and watch me eat it all.

Here we are, walking to the market. Hatsune-san is looking at the shopping list over and over again. She would stops in front of a shop and asks me to buy some things from the shop. I would always refuse. Well, except for the candy store. I really like sweets so I can not refuse her at all.

Finally, after many stops, we made it to the market. We left at seven past twenty and arrived at the market at nine. If we did not make any stops then we would be here an hour ago. But I guess that is what I get when I bring Hatsune-san to her first trip to the out side world. At least she is happy.

I let Hatsune-san buys the vegetable. I hope that she would buys everything on the list. I have bought almost everything.

Now, I am buying the last thing on the list, some rice. There is no way I would spend a week without rice, no matter how much I like sweets, I still needs something neutral. Besides, Hatsune-san plans to make her unique fried rice tomorrow for lunch.

"Thank you." I said as I pay for the rice.

I was about to walk away, I wanted to check on Hatsune-san. But the sight of a purple girl stops me. The purple girl notice me. She is walking towards me. What does she wants to do? Should I run or just walk away casually?

"The usual, please." The purple girl said.

"Ah, Miss Defoko." The seller said.

Oh, I did not need to worry about anything. She was just buying some rice. But I still can not look at her eyes for too long. I wonder what is wrong. Her face does not bother me. Then, why does the eyes make me feel scared?

"What are you looking at, Weirdo?" Huh? Is she talking about me?

She turns so now we are facing each other. "Who are you anyway? Wait, don't answer it. I don't wanna know. Why are you so close to Taya-sama?"

"C-close?"

"Yes. Yesterday, he stopped in the sakura garden because he spotted you. He smiled at you. He gives you his scarf. Just what are you to him?" She looks really annoyed. But I really don't know how to answer her. Should I just stay quiet?

The rice seller saved me by giving the girl her order of rice. I ran as fast as I could the second she looks away. That girl scares me more than anything. I would be killed by her glare if I stayed there any longer. If she goes to Utauloid too then I do not think I could last for three years there.

I am now in front of Hatsune-san. I have almost hit her. It is a good thing that her long shiny teal hair could be spotted easily. If I did not spotted her, I would have ran over her. If I ran over her with my previous speed then I could have killed her! I am very glad that she is okay.

"Mo-chan!" Hatsune-san called me happily, not noticing the previous danger she was in. "I've bought everything on the list. I've even bought some...extra..." She showed me a bag full of her favorite negi. I think I should have make Hatsune-san buys fruit instead.

We stopped at an ice cream cafe on our way home. There is only a few customer here. Well, I guess not many people like to buy ice cream in winter. The cafe is ice cream themed. The table feet is a cone, there is a giant ice cream on the wall, the curtains look like melted ice cream. Hatsune-san immediately called this place 'ice cream heaven'.

We sit on a table near the windows so we could see the snow falling from the sky.

"May I take your order?" A waitress has come to take our order. She looks so much like me. But, she has brown hair.

"Wow, you look a lot like Mo-chan!" Hatsune-san exclaimed.

The waitress seemed shock when she noticed the resemblance between her and my self. We stare at each other for awhile. Is meeting someone that resemble you this much, when you are sure that you don't have a twin sister, normal? If she has pink hair and green eyes then it would feel as if I am looking at my own reflection.

"I'll have a chocolate sundae, please." Hatsune-san has broke the silent that was growing between me and the waitress. Hatsune-san has always picked the right time to speak.

"A-ah, and you, Miss?"

"I-I will order what Hatsune-san order."

After that, the waitress left. She stops after ten steps. She turns and looks at me. She seems confused. I think she wants to ask me something. She hesitated but finally decides to ask me. Just when she was going to steps forward, Megurine-san came.

"Miku! I'm glad I found you here!" Megurine-san said.

Megurine-san walks to our direction. She wears her usual black outfit that is covered by a white sweater. She is carrying her purse in one hand and a pair of black glasses in the other. She is very good in disguising her self. She can make her hair looks as if it is short just by using a hat, some hair clips, and a hairband. If she wears her black glasses, she will not be recognize as Luka Megurine by anyone.

The waitress seems disappointed but she still smiles. She turns around and continue to walk away. Her smile is fake and it is very obvious. But, she seems like she is used to smiling fake like that. I wonder what she was going to ask.

I change my focus to Megurine-san. Hatsune-san seemed shock with what Megurine-san has said.

"You make me one of the recommended students?" Asked Hatsune-san. Well, it was more of a yell. I am very shock too. But I do not want to show it because I have no part in this conversation.

" Oh, come on. There is no way that I would let a student like you go. You are going to love the school. You can start coming there around march because we are still busy preparing for some activities. Oh, there will also be a valentine special this February. We are holding a night concert." Megurine-san goes on with her explanation about the academy. She really wants Hatsune-san to come. Megurine-san tells us about some of her experience in Vocaloid. She loves Vocaloid from the bottom of her heart. She wants Hatsune-san to ba a part of Vocaloid because she already sees Hatsune-san's future in Vocaloid.

Hours has passed. Megurine-san stories has entertained us for so long. She left because she forgot that she was supposed to be buys some milk for her cat. She payed for our ice cream even though Hatsune-san and I have refused her offer. But once Megurine-san has made up her mind, no one can change her decision.

We left the cafe. I was hoping to meet the previous waitress but her shift has ended half an hour ago. I guess I should not have high expectation of meeting her. She still has her own life.

"Mo-chan, let's visit our cafe!"

"Right now?"

"Yes, I want us to be able to use the cafe by next week."

"Okay, I'll call uncle-"

"No!" Hatsune-san has cut my sentence. Her wide eyes stares at mine. She sighed. "Mo-chan, this is our cafe." She clarify her self in the word 'our'. "I don't want to mix hands with anyone other than us."

Yes, but there are so much to do. New Year's holiday has ended. That means our tutor would start tutoring us tomorrow. Also, Hatsune-san can not work too hard because of her weak heart. Besides, I have not even see the cafe... The cafe! Ten years ago, Hatsune-san said that it is already broken down. I wonder about the appearance of the cafe.

I can not let her down. I need to do my best so the cafe will be ready in one week.

The first step I need to take is designing. But I think Hatsune-san has already did that. So the first step is already done.

Next, beautify the building. We can just improvised the uniform and the menu but it is not like we can paint and dry the building in one day. Decorating it isn't just a one day job either. If the decoration is rushed than it would not be maximum. We will also need to buy the furniture.

Slow down. I haven't even see the cafe. I can not think too far ahead. I need to relax. I could always improvise when it is needed.

I can not believe what I am seeing. The cafe still has it's color. Nothing is broken. The wall is still smooth. The floor is still clean. It looks like the cafe is ready to be used. All we need to do is decorate it, put the tables and chairs, make the uniform, and we are finish.

"What theme should we have, Hatsune-san?" Hatsune-san has already browse through her phone. She is looking at her planner. She has write down all the important stuff there.

"I want the cafe to be themed music. I want the customers to be able to feel the warmth of music. Oh, there should also be a small stage so I can sing my songs to them. I also want the stage to be up stairs. So only the VIP could see me singing."

I let Hatsune-san explain all of the things she wants for the cafe, no matter how complicated it may be. She enjoys explaining everything to me. If we were ever separated for one day, I am sure that she would tells me about her day no matter how long it is. It may be tiring but at the least, she is satisfied.

This is quite a pleasant place. But there is some things that is unfortunate. The road to the cafe is quiet so it would be hard to have customers coming here. There are too many cafe around here and they are all very famous so I do not think that they would be someone who would pick a new cafe over the other seniors.

It would be though but I do not think that Hatsune-san would gives up any time soon. Well, I shall support her to where ever she wants to go. I would be there to catch her when ever she falls. I would even block her from ever knowing the real world if I could. I shall not let Hatsune-san experience the feeling of hurt like how she did when her mother passed away.

I looked at the clock from my cellphone. Almost twelve in the afternoon. "Let's go home. " I am quite tired because of waking up earlier than usual. "We shall take a rest and then start working on the cafe, alright?" I said softly as I start walking to the door.

"Alright." Hatsune-san's voice sounds weak. I turn around to see her shook her head. She stopped and stares at me with a smile. She walks past me before I could ask anything else.

As we walk back home, I heard footsteps behind us, walking in the same pace as us. I would have run if I was not with Hatsune-san. I try my best to stay calm and walk in the same pace as Hatsune-san so she would not suspect anything. There is something wrong with Hatsune-san. She does not walk in the same pace as she used to. I hope the stalker walks in the same pace as Hatsune-san and I.

I want to see if the stalker could match with my speed. I carry Hatsune-san bridal style so I could immediately run from the stalker.

"Hatsune-san, I shall carry you home so you would still have the energy to help me cook for lunch, okay?" I said cheerfully so Hatsune-san does not suspect anything. I immediately pick up my speed to lose the stalker.

It amazed me. How could the stalker still be following us? This is the first time I saw someone able to match with my speed. I stopped when I have arrived at my house. It must be too sudden for the stalker because the stalker runs past me and then falls. I think the stalker was going to stopped but fails to do so. Hence, the stalker ended up falling.

Hatsune-san gasped and runs to the stalker. "Are you okay?" She does not know that the person she talked to is a stalker.

I approached the said stalker. The stalker wears a dark purple sweater and tight black pants. When the stalker raises the stalker's head. I was very shocked. The stalker is the waitress at the previous ice cream cafe. She stares at Hatsune-san and smiles. "Yes, I am alright."

I try thinking of the words to say so Hatsune-san would not suspect anything. "You are the waitress we met earlier, right?" That sentence was the best that I could think of.

"Yes" She replied.

"What are you doing here? Do you live in this neighborhood?" Hatsune-san's questions shocked us both. I think the girl does not want Hatsune-san knows she was stalking.

"No, I was just taking a walk." That is a safe statement. She stands up. "I need to go now. Good bye. I hope we'll meet again." She starts walking in a normal pace.

Hatsune-san is really excited that she is going to cook lunch. She immediately prepares everything she needs.

It is dangerous to leave her alone in the kitchen. But I am exhausted. The events that have happened this morning was very shocking. Thus, all of my energy is drained.

I walk to the bedroom and let my body falls to my bed. Both my mind and body is tired. I hope there will not be anymore trouble for the rest of the day so I could rest peacefully.

I guess I have hoped for something impossible. I heard Hatsune-san's scream from the kitchen. I immediately walk to the kitchen to help Hatsune-san.

I do not see anything wrong. Nothing is broken, burnt, or messy. "What happened Hatsune-san?"

"W-we have to cut the fish?" Hatsune-san asked me in a high voice. As if it was a very shocking thing to do. "That's disgusting. Shouldn't we cook the fish first?"

"Well, does Hatsune-san not read the entire recipe?"

Hatsune-san shook her head. "I only look at the picture and the ingredients." She said while staring at me with her innocent face.

I sighed. I guess there is no helping it. I walk to Hatsune-san and show her how to cut the fish. She stares at the fish. She rarely goes to the kitchen when brother is cooking so I guess she has never saw anyone cuts anything before.

I laughed. Hatsune-san silly acts would always make me smile. I wish my days with Hatsune-san would not come to an end.


End file.
